


In the Crystal

by SethSuffers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Vincent is Sephiroth's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers
Relationships: Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	In the Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/gifts).



Happy Holidays! I absolutely loved the prompts you gave me but found the idea of Vincent seeing Sephiroth in the crystal the most interesting! I'm not the best at making things look creepy/disturbing but I had a lot of fun creating this and I hope you like it.


End file.
